Le cabaret du jeudi
by Destination darkness
Summary: Le cabaret du jeudi, un endroit où des vies se commencent et où d'autres se terminent. Ceci est une suite de Song Fics, les personnages principaux de One piece dans un univers alternatif, pour plus d'infos, lisez l'intro ! UA/Song-fic/Souvent déprimant
1. Introduction

Yay, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, une suite de song fics concernant les personnages de One piece mais dans un univers alternatif.

Disclaïmer : les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama, aucune chanson présente ici n'est à moi. Ce disclaïmer vaut pour tout les chapitres de cette histoire.

Voici déjà l'introduction, bonne lecture de ceci et du premier chapitre si vous êtes intéressés !

* * *

><p><strong>« Le cabaret du Jeudi »<strong>

Cet endroit était un cabaret sur plusieurs étages, seulement ouvert le jeudi, le jour où tout le monde est fatigué et las et que le week-end paraît encore bien loin.

C'est un endroit où tous se rendent au moins une fois dans l'année dans cette ville reculée et touchée par la misère.

L'affiche qui l'indique dit « Venez boire, vous oubliez, vous consolez chez nous. » En plus petites lettres était écrit « Aucune plainte ne peut être déposée a notre encontre, chaque personne est responsable d'elle même. ».

Ce qui avait surtout suscité l'intérêt pour cet endroit était que tous pouvaient y entrer, y compris les mineurs. Après tout dans cette ville, il n'y avait aucune loi, l'affiche disait vrai, « Chaque personne est responsable d'elle même .»

Voici l'histoire de jeunes gens, entrés dans ce cabaret pour oublier...


	2. Sanji

Jeudi 12 janvier

Une nouvelle année commence, pour moi, Sanji, ce n'est qu'un symbole de répétition, la vie continue, je vais avoir 21 ans, je continue a chercher du travail, je continue a fouiller dans les poubelles, je continue a dormir dehors, je continue a traîner dans ce bar, ce « cabaret du jeudi »...

Une chanson démarre, je reconnais vaguement les accords de Marylin, la voix du chanteur du groupe indochine.

L'alcool coule dans mes veines, je marche sans but dans le cabaret. Je m'adosse a un mur, des gens s'approchent, je suis fatigué, un garçon brun devant moi.

_Embrasser le garçon  
>Sur la bouche<br>__Et puis se mouiller_

Ma raison n'existe plus, je suis ivre, je suis ivre.

_L'emmener dans le fond__  
><em>_Du couloir__  
><em>_Et puis se brûler__  
>Être<em>_ blanc être pâle__  
><em>_Se rechercher la vie  
><em>_Se faire mal_

Je me laisse faire, je suis fatigué, le garçon me fait mal.

_En se disant que juste après__  
><em>_Juste après__  
><em>_On ne le regrettera__  
><em>_Sûrement pas__  
><em>_Juste après_

Je suis fatigué, le garçon est repartit, je me lève, m'habille et marche.

_Moi je veux vivre__  
><em>_Vivre__  
><em>_Vivre__  
><em>_Un peu plus fort_

Je cours, je reviens dans le cabaret, je me rassoit, mon corps s'est calmé, ma raison m'a laissé seul.  
>Des gens s'avancent, une fille se penche.<p>

_Embrasser la fille__  
><em>_Sur les lèvres__  
><em>_Et puis décider_

Elle m'embrasse, je l'embrasse. Elle me prend par le bras, je ne veux pas.  
>Je m'en vais.<p>

_Descendre pas à pas__  
><em>_En bas de l'escalier__  
><em>_Encore plus bas_

Je suis perdu, je ne sais plus qui je suis.

_Ne pas savoir qui l'on va__  
><em>_Trouver dans le fond__  
><em>_Ce qu'est la vie ce que j'en sais__  
><em>_Ce qu'il faut croire_

J'oublie tout, je suis ivre, je suis fatigué, mais je cours tout droit.

_Moi je veux vivre__  
><em>_Vivre__  
><em>_Vivre__  
><em>_Encore plus fort_

Cette chanson qui me trotte dans la tête me reviens, je m'en souviens et chante a haute voix, je suis dehors, je suis perdu, je chante :

_Moi je veux vivre__  
><em>_Vivre__  
><em>_Vivre__  
><em>_Un peu plus fort_

Je ralentis, je finit par m'arrêter, je respire.  
>Je suis ivre, des gens m'encerclent, l'un me tire vers lui, je le laisse faire.<br>Je les regardent comme un spectateur lointain, je suis nu, je m'abandonne à eux.

_Et puis se sacrifier  
><em>_Et puis se crucifier  
><em>_Sans dommages_

Je ne ressens pas la douleur, je reste immobile dans le noir de la rue.

_Et puis rester cacher  
><em>_Les pinces écartées  
><em>_Sans espoir_

Je ne veux plus rien, je me laisse aller.

_S'abandonner  
><em>_Ne plus jamais  
><em>_S'enivrer_

J'imagine des gens, j'imagine une vie, des amis.

_Juste en fermant les yeux  
><em>_S'imaginer  
><em>_C'est mieux_

Ce n'est qu'un rêve, cette chanson me revient, je sais ce que je veux. Je chante,

_Nous on veut vivre  
><em>_Vivre  
><em>_Vivre  
><em>_Encore plus fort_

Je me relève, me rhabille, je cours loin devant moi, et je chante,

_Nous on veut vivre  
><em>_Vivre  
><em>_Vivre  
><em>_Encore plus fort._

Fin~~

* * *

><p>Voici pour ce premier vrai chapitre, plutôt sombre, la fin laisse tout de même entrevoir de l'espoir.<p>

Laissez des reviews, dois je continuer ou me terrer dans mon lit et me faire oublier?

Les paris sont ouverts, qui sera le prochain personnage ?

Sur ce, à jeudi prochain !


	3. Nami

Rappel : Il n'y a presque aucun lien entre les chapitres, ceci n'est pas du tout la suite de l'histoire de Sanji^^

* * *

><p>Jeudi 19 janvier<p>

Au cabaret, l'ambiance est calme, il est tard, les bouteilles sont presque vides, quelques derniers écoutent lentement la chanteuse principale du bar, Nami, elle entonne une nouvelle chanson, certains se balancent lentement au rythme de la musique, Au revoir, par Zouk Machine...

Cette chanson a pour moi une signification personnelle, je la dédis au seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé, et que je n'ai jamais revu...

_Et notre histoire se termine,  
>Et nos regards se déchirent,<br>Même si les océans nous séparent  
>Je serai là, prête à venir<em>

Tu m'as laissée seule, tu est partit, fuyant cette ville misérable. Tu n'est pas d'ici, moi je le suis, je ne partirai pas, je resterai ici.

_Comme ces oiseaux un peu fous__  
><em>_Qui ne trouvent plus leur île__  
><em>_Si tu ne vois plus le sens de ta vie__  
><em>_Je viendrai, je suis ton amie_

Ne m'oublie pas, si tu le veux, je serai là, auprès de toi, mais je ne partirai pas.

_Au revoir__  
><em>_Mais rien ne s'arrête__  
><em>_Au revoir__  
><em>_Mais ne m'oublie jamais__  
><em>_Au revoir__  
><em>_A une autre vie pour le meilleur__  
><em>_Où je sais que l'on s'aimerait_

J'aimerai te revoir, j'aimerai vouloir partir d'ici, rester avec toi. Mais même si je t'aimes, je resterai là.

_Je te suivrai n'importe où__  
><em>_Parce que je t'aime plus que tout__  
><em>_Je suivrai les étoiles de la nuit__  
><em>_Jusqu'au soleil là où tu vis_

Mon esprit et mon cœur sont avec toi, une part de moi est partie avec toi...

_Au revoir  
>Mais rien ne s'arrête<br>Au revoir  
>Mais ne m'oublie jamais<br>Au revoir  
>A une autre vie pour le meilleur<br>Où je sais que l'on s'aimerait_

Partout où tu seras, je t'aimerai, mais je t'en supplie, ne m'oublie pas, malgré notre séparation, je ne pense qu'à toi...

_Au revoir_  
><em>Mais rien ne s'arrête<em>  
><em>Au revoir<em>  
><em>Mais ne m'oublie jamais<em>  
><em>Au revoir<em>  
><em>A une autre vie pour le meilleur<em>  
><em>Où je sais que l'on s'aimerait<em>  
><em>Que l'on s'aimerait<em>  
><em>Que l'on s'aimerait<em>  
><em>Que l'on s'aimerait<em>

Cette dernière phrase n'est pas seulement répétée dans la chanson, elle l'est aussi dans mon esprit, moi même je me la murmure en espérant te revoir...

Je t'aime...ne m'oublie pas

Fin

* * *

><p>Toujours un peu sombre... enfin, ceux qui me connaissent ont l'habitude !<p>

La chanson peut être contradictoire avec l'histoire mais je précise que d'une certaine façon, elle _le suit n'importe où_, par l'esprit.

Aucun gagnant pour ce premier vote, personne n'a pensé aux filles?xD  
>Je remercie énormément Zosan5, Polarej et Shakespeare pour leurs reviews ainsi que Sweety et Akuma-Musume dite Cactus-chwan pour m'avoir donné leurs avis!^^<p>

Shakespeare : Wapol ! xDDD Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé ! ça pourrait être marrant mais je me vois mal le faire...Et sinon le « qui-tu-veux » n'est pas accepté !xD

J'avais oublié un truc au précédant chapitre, si quelqu'un gagne a un des votes, il ou elle a droit a un drabble/ficlette/truc sur personnage et thème de son choix~~~

Alors, à votre avis, qui passe a la casserole en troisième ?

A jeudi prochain !~~


	4. Zoro

Avant de commencer à lire, je voulais que vous lisiez ces quelques mots, tout d'abord, ce chapitre est différent des autres, par l'ambiance, moins sombre, enfin je crois^^', ensuite, la chanson étant plutôt rapide, je n'ai écrit que peu, il n'y a pas vraiment d'action...c'est pourquoi je vous conseille de tout lire en un coup ^^

Et enfin, ce chapitre est sûrement celui que j'apprécie le moins, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais savoir ce que ceux qui liront en pense^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Jeudi 26 janvier

Aujourd'hui, c'est a moi de raconter mon histoire, Zoro, 21 ans, militaire au regard de tueur. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'on me décrit. Mais après tout, quand on a grandi dans cette ville, la méfiance est une habitude. Le pire est que même si je hais cet endroit plus que tout, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde pour m'y rendre durant ma permission...  
>Et je ne suis pas retourné voir la famille ou les amis, non, je suis venu dans ce cabaret.<p>

Et me voilà maintenant, assis au bar, en train de siroter un bourbon.  
>Je dois faire un peu tache ici, militaire parmi les dealers, violeurs et autres déchets de la société.<br>Une nouvelle chanson commence, un homme a remplacé la chanteuse rousse.  
>Il donne le nom de la chanson : « Gardien de nuit », de Francis Cabrel, je ne l'a connais pas, l'homme commence a chanter...<p>

_Je garde les pieds sur terre  
>Je garde la tête froide<br>Je garde un revolver  
>Jusque dans ma baignoire<br>Je garde un œil ouvert  
>Quand je suis dans mon lit<br>Plus une veste militaire  
>Sous mon pyjama gris<em>

Je me suis redressé en entendant ces mots, je fixe désormais le chanteur et écoute chaque parole,

_Je garde le buste droit_  
><em>La tête sur les épaules<em>  
><em>Je garde un regard froid<em>  
><em>Sur l'écran de contrôle<em>  
><em>Je garde un cœur de pierre<em>  
><em>Du Lundi au Dimanche<em>  
><em>Et pour tout l'univers<em>  
><em>Rien que de la méfiance<em>

Je souris, amusé, on dirait mes propres pensées mises en chanson...

_Gardien de Zoo c'est peinard  
>C'est pas souvent que les pingouins s'barrent<br>Mais Gardien de nuit c'est plus compliqué  
>La nuit finit toujours<br>Par s'échapper  
><em>

La nuit...  
>Le calme...<br>Une paix qui n'est toujours que temporaire...

_Je garde les pieds sur terre  
>Je garde la tête froide<br>Je garde un revolver  
>Jusque dans ma baignoire<br>Je garde un œil ouvert  
>Quand je suis dans mon lit<br>Plus une veste militaire  
>Sous mon pyjama gris<br>_

Ma veste...J'avais oublié que je l'avais sur moi, les gens me regardent, je n'ai pas ma place ici...

_Je garde le buste droit  
>La tête sur les épaules<br>Je garde un regard froid  
>Sur l'écran de contrôle<br>Je garde un cœur de pierre  
>Du Lundi au Dimanche<br>Et pour tout l'univers  
>Rien que de la méfiance<em>

Je pose ma main sur mon revolver, réflexe idiot mais parfois bien utile. Voyant ça, les gens qui m'entourent détournent les yeux,

_Gardien de but c'est trop fastoche  
>Suffit d'enlever les mains d'ses poches<br>Mais Gardien de nuit c'est, beaucoup plus compliqué  
>Le jour finit toujours<br>Par arriver_

C'est vrai, l'ennemi arrive toujours par surprise, je m'en veut de m'être détendu le temps d'une chanson,  
><em><br>Je garde les pieds sur terre  
>Je garde la tête froide<br>Je garde un revolver  
>Jusque dans ma baignoire<br>Je garde un œil ouvert  
>Quand je suis dans mon lit<br>Plus une veste militaire  
>Sous mon pyjama gris<em>

J'ai finit mon verre, je paye et me lève

_Je garde le buste droit_  
><em>La tête sur les épaules<em>  
><em>Je garde un regard froid<em>  
><em>Sur l'écran de contrôle<em>  
><em>Je garde un cœur de pierre<em>  
><em>Du Lundi au Dimanche<em>  
><em>Et pour tout l'univers<em>  
><em>Rien que de la méfiance<em>

Je pars lentement mais d'une démarche fière vers la sortie,

_Je garde les pieds sur terre_  
><em>Je garde la tête froide<em>  
><em>Je garde un revolver<em>  
><em>Jusque dans ma baignoire<em>  
><em>Je garde un œil ouvert<em>  
><em>Quand je suis dans mon lit<em>  
><em>Plus une veste militaire<em>  
><em>Sous mon pyjama gris<em>

Je passe la porte, je fredonne la chanson, c'est amusant, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connue :

_« _Je garde le buste droit  
>La tête sur les épaules<br>Je garde un regard froid  
>Sur l'écran de contrôle<br>Je garde un cœur de pierre  
>Du Lundi au Dimanche<br>Et pour tout l'univers  
>Rien que de la méfiance »<p>

Rien que de la méfiance, que je sois ici ou ailleurs, rien que de la méfiance...

**_.Fin._**

Voila~~~~

Nous avons un gagnant ! Félicitations a Shakespeare-sama, j'attends ses ordres pour écrire son cadeau !^^

Merci à Shakespeare, Akuma-Musume et Maxxi-X pour leurs reviews et leurs votes !

Shakespeare : Un peu plus joyeux ce chapitre non ? Je te félicite pour ton vote mais encore une fois Mr-qui-tu-veux-je-m'en-fiche n'est pas valable ! xD Envoie moi un thème et un ou plusieurs persos que tu veux voir dedans pour ton drabble/ficlette/truc, il sera publié bientôt, enfin si j'arrive a l'écrire rapidement!^^  
>PS : n'importe quel rating ! du K au M xDD<p>

Une idée sur le prochain personnage ? Une petite review ? Moi je vous dis a jeudi prochain !

Bye~Bye~


	5. Usopp

Jeudi 02 février

Au cabaret, le calme règne, les clients sont encore peu nombreux, le soleil est à peine couché. Sur une table quelque peu éloignée, un jeune homme sirote un verre rempli d'un alcool transparent. Il est jeune, encore un adolescent et pourtant, son visage est recouvert d'un masque de lassitude et de fatigue.  
>Ses cheveux bruns, bouclés retombent sur sa nuque, son nez lui, est très long, ses yeux, noirs, perdus dans ses pensées...<p>

Je ne sais même plus ce que je suis venu faire ici, comme beaucoup de monde, sûrement. Mes pas m'ont guidés seuls sur la route dessinée par les pancartes indiquant ce cabaret.  
>J'écoute d'une oreille distraite la nouvelle chanson, comme toujours, le chanteur indique le nom de la musique, «Comme un fils» de Corneille.<br>Un sourire amer se dessine sur mon visage à l'entente du titre, j'essaye de me concentrer dessus...

_Donne moi tout même quand il n'reste plus rien  
>Rends moi saoul de toi quand rien n'est bien<br>Fais demain quand le présent est chien  
>Car j'en ferai autant.<em>

Le présent est chien...la vie l'est tout simplement

_Lis mes peines avant que je les dises__  
><em>_Oublies mes hontes sans que je précise__  
><em>_Caches le moi si un jour tu me méprises__  
><em>_Car j'en f'rai autant.__  
><em>_Et je sais que c'est un peu trop__  
><em>_Que je demande plus qu'il faut__  
><em>_mais je te donne plus que des mots._

C'est vrai, je te donne bien plus que de simples mots...

_Comme un fils__  
><em>_Fais moi croire quand tout finit__  
>Et c<em>_omme un fils__  
><em>_Fais moi voir quand tout est nuit__  
>Et c<em>_omme un fils__  
><em>_Je t'aimerai qu'importe le prix__  
><em>_Comme un fils__  
><em>_Je te devrai toujours ma vie__  
><em>_Si tu m'aimes comme un fils._

J'ai fermés les yeux, ces mots résonnent en moi :

Si tu m'aimes comme un fils...

_Dis le moi si tout autour de moi__  
><em>_M'est hostile et que je n'le vois pas__  
><em>_Tiens ma main quand tout me pointe du doigt__  
><em>_Car__ j'en f'rai autant.__  
>Et s<em>_i je prends pour acquis mes chances__  
><em>_Fais moi peur que plus jamais j'y pense__  
>Tiens <em>_ma tête quand elle n'fait plus de sens__  
>Car <em>_j'en f'rai autant._

Je te soutiendrai toujours, qu'importe ce que tu fasses, qu'importe ce que les gens peuvent dire de toi, alors fait comme moi...  
><em><br>__Et je sais que c'est un peu trop__  
><em>_Que je demande plus que je vaux__  
><em>_Mais je promets plus que des mots.__  
><em>

Je te promet bien plus...

_Comme un fils  
>Fais moi croire quand tout finit<br>Et comme un fils  
>Fais moi voir quand tout est nuit<br>Et comme un fils  
>Je t'aimerai qu'importe le prix<em>  
><em>Comme un fils<br>Je te devrai toujours ma vie  
>Si tu m'aimes comme un fils.<em>_  
><em>

J'aimerai que tu m'aimes comme un fils...

_Et si nos yeux se croisent et qu'c'est toi__  
><em>_On s'en voudrait à vie si on se moquait__  
><em>_Et si tu es passé reviens moi__  
><em>_Car je n' pass'rai pas toute ma vie__  
><em>_A t'écrire, ni à t'imaginer._

Oui, tu n'es pas avec moi, je ne te connais pas.  
>Maman te décrivait, avant, quand elle était là, mais si jamais tu te souviens de moi, reviens-moi...<p>

_Comme un fils__  
><em>_Fais moi croire quand tout finit__  
>Et c<em>_omme un fils__  
><em>_Fais moi voir quand tout est nuit__  
>Et c<em>_omme un fils__  
><em>_Je t'aimerai qu'importe le prix__  
><em>_Comme un fils  
><em>

J'aimerai savoir où tu es,  
>Est ce que tu as fondée une autre famille ?<br>Est-ce que tu vis, seulement ?  
>Pourquoi nous as tu laissés...<p>

_Je te devrai toujours ma vie__  
><em>_Si tu m'aimes comme un fils._

Je rouvre les yeux, dans l'obscurité de cette salle, personne n'a rien vu, j'ai pleuré...  
>Des larmes ont coulées sur mon visage, cette chanson m'a remémorés tant de souvenirs, et tant de rêves d'avenir...<br>Je me lève, je n'ai rien à faire ici, un jour, je veux que tu soit fier de moi, qu'on se retrouve et que tu me regarde comme ce que je suis, comme ton fils, papa.

_**FIN **_

_YEAH !  
>Finit !<br>Il a bien faillit ne jamais être publié ce chapitre...+.+''_

_Encore un grand merci à Maxxi-X, Zosan5, Akuma-Musume et Shakespeare pour leurs reviews!^^_

_Aucun gagnant pour ce dernier vote...Akuma a bien faillit pourtant^^''_

_Bref, Shakespeare-sama, voici la réponse à votre review :  
><em>_XD ne t'en fait pas, je ferai ta récompense pour avoir gagné!^^ Mais, quand j'y arriverai =.=, ben oui : moi+couple hétéro__=Apocalypse =.=  
><em>_Bref, encore merci pour ta review !_

_Alors, verdict ? J'arrête le massacre ? XD  
>Voter et laisser une review contribue à votre réussite scolaire etou professionnelle !_


	6. Robin

Jeudi 9 février

Je cours sans me retourner, je suis poursuivie. Cette police habituellement discrète court derrière moi. Haletante, j'entends un brouhaha devant moi, les larges portes du cabaret du jeudi sont ouvertes, une foule danse dans la pièce sombre à l'atmosphère moite, il est tard, tous sont venus ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, les jeudis soirs.  
>Je m'engouffre à l'intérieur, fendant la foule, je m'adosse au mur du fond. Mes sens en alertes, je guette l'entrée afin de voir si mes poursuivants me suivent.<br>La salle est soudainement silencieuse, surprise, je regarde autour de moi, la chanson précédente est terminée, les danseurs fatigués vont s'asseoir, d'autres les remplacent, une nouvelle mélodie démarre. Le chanteur la présente, «Je défendrai ma vie» de Bryan Adams.

Je me joint aux quelques badauds dans un coin, mon manteau noir cache mes formes généreuses, mes cheveux noirs augmentent ma discrétion, la frange sur mon front cache presque mes yeux, me laissant épier la salle sans me faire remarquer...

_Un jour on gagne, un jour on perd  
>Mais je n'ai pas perdu la guerre<br>On ne pourra jamais m'abattre  
>Mon cœur n'a pas cessé de battre<em>

A l'entente de ses mots, je tressaille, mes yeux s'écarquillent légèrement...

_Il faut que je m'échappe_  
><em>Et que jamais on ne me rattrape<em>  
><em>Je le sais, j'y arriverai<em>  
><em>On ne m'emprisonnera jamais<em>

Un sourire amer se dessine sur mon visage, la prison...je la mérite cent fois...

_Non!_

Elle m'effraie, je ne veux pas être enfermée

_Me jugez pas vous qui ne me connaissez pas  
>Je suis libre et sans loi<br>Jamais je le sais, jamais je n'abandonnerai, non  
><em>

L'abandon...ça ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit..._  
><em>Soudain, je vois les policiers devant moi, bien trop proches, je reprends ma course...

_Je suis comme la rivière, je suis fier et libre comme l'air  
>Seul maître de mes frontières<br>Jamais je le sais, jamais je n'abandonnerai, non  
>Je défendrai ma vie<em>

Je suis sortie, d'autres militaires m'attendaient, mes yeux s'écarquillent, je tente de faire demi tour, un homme me menotte rapidement, me tenant fermement contre lui...

_Comment s'est arrivé?  
><em>_Il va falloir me l'expliquer...  
><em>_C'est quoi tous ces liens?  
><em>_Pourquoi j'suis pas parmi les miens?_

Je m'agite, tente de me libérer, il ne me serre que plus fort...

_Un jour on gagne, un jour on perd  
>Mais je n'ai pas perdu la guerre<br>On ne pourra jamais m'abattre  
>Hors de mon chemin et écoutez mon cœur battre, <em>

Enfin, j'arrive à le faire tomber, je reprends ma course, les clés des menottes en main...

_Courage!_

Ils me suivent, ils vont me rattraper, les menottes tombent...

_Me jugez pas vous qui ne me connaissez pas_  
><em>Je suis libre et sans loi<em>  
><em>Jamais je le sais, jamais je n'abandonnerai, non<em>

Je prends enfin un peu d'avance, slalomant entre les maisons, empruntant d'étroites rues...

_Je suis comme la rivière, je suis fier et libre comme l'air  
>Seul maître de mes frontières<br>Jamais je le sais, jamais je n'abandonnerai, non  
>Je défendrai ma vie<br>_

Ils sont loin derrière moi, je continue de courir, m'éloignant le plus possible de ce quartier...

_Ma vie! _

Ils pourront toujours essayer de m'attraper, je leur échapperait, je suis libre, je le resterai !

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p>Et voilà, chapitre 5 publié ! Je précise, puisque ce n'est pas forcément évident que c'est Robin dans ce chapitre~<p>

Un grand merci à Akuma-Musume, Shakespeare, Kaedo et Maxxi-X pour leurs reviews !je vous adore *o*

Réponses aux reviewers sans compte~~

_Kaedo _:  
>Une nouvelle(un nouveau?) revieweuse ! Yeah !<br>Et non, ni law ni Kidd pour ce chapitre~ Retente ta chance ! 8D  
>Heureuse que tu as aimé, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review !~~ *regarde intensément les gens qui n'en laissent pas +_+*<br>XD

_Shakespeare :_

Et non ! C'était Usopp ! Voyons, Ace n'a pas les cheveux bouclés!~  
>°o\\\° Je vais pleurer ! *se mouche* Merci!TTTTT-TTTTT  
>snif...snif...<br>Et non, ce n'était pas Franky ! Play again !~~  
>Quant à ta récompense pour ta nomination au vote, je ne t'oublie pas ! Au contraire, j'ai déjà célébrée la mort de plusieurs neurones victimes d'un blocage trop intense T-T<p>

Toutes mes félicitations à Maxxi-X qui remporte le vote et le drabble/ficlette/truc de son choix! En la suppliant de ne pas commander la même chose que Shakespeare...

Voilà !  
>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à jeudi prochain pour la suite!(que je n'ai toujours pas écrite =_=), et en attendant, un vote ? Un avis ? Une réclamation ? Une suggestion ? Un meurtre ? Review-time !<p> 


	7. Chopper

_Bon, puisque ce n'est pas évident, je le dis tout de suite, aujourd'hui, c'est Chopper~_

Jeudi 16 février

Caché, personne ne me vois, je tremble pourtant.  
>Je sursaute, du bruit.<br>Une voix d'homme, elle dit «La corrida» de Francis Cabrel.  
>Elle commence à chanter, je me tapis dans ce coin sombre...<p>

_Depuis le temps que je patiente  
>Dans cette chambre noire<br>J'entends qu'on s'amuse et qu'on chante  
>Au bout du couloir ;<em>

Les gens bougent lentement en rythme, le temps semble s'être arrêté

_Quelqu'un a touché le verrou  
>Et j'ai plongé vers le grand jour<br>J'ai vu les fanfares, les barrières  
>Et les gens autour<br>_

J'écoute l'homme chanter, corrida, cirque, foire, ces mots se ressemblent

_Dans les premiers moments j'ai cru  
>Qu'il fallait seulement se défendre<br>Mais cette place est sans issue  
>Je commence à comprendre<br>Ils ont refermé derrière moi  
>Ils ont eu peur que je recule<br>Je vais bien finir par l'avoir  
>Cette danseuse ridicule...<br>_

Je me souviens...  
>Des gens autour de moi, ils tentent de m'attraper...<p>

_Est-ce que ce monde est sérieux ? _

L'un crache sur moi...

_Est-ce que ce monde est sérieux ? _

Un autre rit...

_Andalousie je me souviens  
>Les prairies bordées de cactus<br>Je ne vais pas trembler devant  
>Ce pantin, ce minus !<br>Je vais l'attraper, lui et son chapeau  
>Les faire tourner comme un soleil<br>_

Je tente de me défendre, me cogne aux barrières...

_Ce soir la femme du torero  
>Dormira sur ses deux oreilles<br>Est-ce que ce monde est sérieux ? _

Ils me maîtrisent, me frappent...

_Est-ce que ce monde est sérieux ?  
><em>

Ils m'insultent, Monstre,

_J'en ai poursuivi des fantômes  
>Presque touché leurs ballerines<br>Ils ont frappé fort dans mon cou  
>Pour que je m'incline<br>_

J'essaye de me relever, ils me frappent encore.

_Ils sortent d'où ces acrobates  
>Avec leurs costumes de papier ?<br>J'ai jamais appris à me battre  
>Contre des poupées<em>

Une rage sourde m'envahit

_Sentir le sable sous ma tête  
>C'est fou comme ça peut faire du bien<br>J'ai prié pour que tout s'arrête  
>Andalousie je me souviens<br>_

Ils rient à mes tentatives de coups...  
>Me frappent encore<p>

_Je les entends rire comme je râle  
>Je les vois danser comme je succombe<br>Je pensais pas qu'on puisse autant  
>S'amuser autour d'une tombe<em>

La mort semble venir

_Est-ce que ce monde est sérieux ? _

Pourquoi ?  
>Je ne comprends pas...<p>

_Est-ce que ce monde est sérieux ?  
><em>

Je me redresse enfin, cours, animé par une force désespérée...

_Si, si hombre, hombre  
>Baila, baila<br>_

Je fuis...

_Hay que bailar de nuevo  
>Y mataremos otros<br>Otras vidas y otros toros  
>Y mataremos otros<br>Venga, venga a bailar...  
>Y mataremos otros <em>

D'autres viendront après moi, mais je ne peux rien faire, alors je cours, et je sauve ma peau...

La musique s'arrête.  
>Je me redresse, sors de ma cachette, les gens me regardent comme je sors, je pars dans la nuit et le noir, je suis libre, je dois être fier.<p>

Fin

Bon...ce chapitre est celui qui m'a donné le plus de mal, je n'ai pu le faire que ce soir, mais aussi celui que j'aime le moins, vous avez le droit de me lancer des pierres...

Enfin, merci infiniment à Akuma-Musume, Maxxi-X, Shakespeare et Amel44 pour leurs reviews !  
>Les récompenses pour Shakespeare et Maxxi-X sont faites, elles serront publiées la semaine prochaine ^^<br>En attendant, nous avons un nouveau gagnant ! Enfin, une gagnante plus précisemment, Akuma Musume, j'attends vos ordres !

_Shakespeare_ :  
><em>XD ta review m'a trop fait rire !^^<br>Et tu as fais pleiiiiiin de fautes en plus de lisez-le XDD  
>Perdu pour le vote~<br>Play again~~  
>En espèrant que ce chapitre ne t'est pas trop deçu~~~<em>

Bien, un vote ? Un meurtre ? Un lancer de tomates ? Review~~

A jeudi prochain !


	8. Luffy

Dans cette sombre ville, quelques personnes étaient vraiment heureuses, Luffy, jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans est l'un d'eux. Pour lui, chaque ville est une étape, il avance tout droit et va là où le destin le conduit.

Jeudi 23 février

Ce bar, je n'avais pas prévu d'y aller, mais comme j'avais besoin d'argent, je m'y suis finalement arrêté, ce soir, ils manquent de personnel, ils m'ont donc demandé de chanter après Nami, une fille rousse qui ne chantent que des chansons lentes, comme je commençai à m'endormir, j'ai décidé de chanter une musique de dessin animé : Tracer le chemin, du film La route d'Eldorado.

Cette chanson, je l'adore, elle me correspond bien !

Ah, c'est à moi !

_Prend garde à toi, nouveau monde  
>Car notre foi est profonde<br>Nous sommes les pionniers sans peur  
>Explorateurs et défricheurs<br>Découvreurs et bâtisseurs  
>Allant dans ce lieu enchanteur<br>Pour les hommes de demain,  
>Tracer le chemin !<em>

Yeah ! C'est super, tout le monde c'est réveillé, ils me regardent avec étonnement !

_Rendre la légende exacte__  
><em>_Et l'histoire pur réalité,__  
><em>_Nos rêves durs, intacts__  
><em>_Et seule vérité__  
><em>_D'un mystère dévoilé ;__  
><em>_La mythique antiquité__  
><em>_C'est notre destin__  
><em>_Tracer le chemin_

A priori, ce ne doit pas être courant ce genre de chanson ici...les gens sont pourtant pendus à mes lèvres !

_Paradis aux fruits exquis__  
><em>_Chanvre et or, terre promise__  
><em>_Septième ciel sous le soleil__  
><em>_Oasis providentielle__  
><em>_Forêt vierge intemporelle__  
><em>_Tu viens nous tendre la main,__  
><em>_Et pour l'enfant de demain,__  
><em>_Tracer le chemin !_

Je vais toujours tout droit, je n'ai jamais peur !

_Ce chemin qu'il reste à faire encore,__  
><em>_Depuis la terre des mystères jusqu'aux temples d'or,__  
><em>_N'est pas pour le voyageur__  
><em>_Qui craindra la peur__  
><em>_Nous allons tracer le destin__  
><em>_De demain_

Le destin, c'est lui qui me guide, il me réserve plein de surprises.

En plus, j'ai un rêve, un rêve dur et intact, comme dans la chanson,

_R__endre la légende exacte__  
><em>_Et l'histoire pur réalité__  
><em>_Nos rêves, durs intacts__  
><em>_Et seule vérité__  
><em>_D'un mystère dévoilé ;__  
><em>_La mythique antiquité__  
><em>_C'est notre destin,__  
><em>_Tracer le chemin __!_

Les gens ont l'air d'avoir aimé, ils applaudissent, moi ça m'a redonner courage, même sans argent, je continuerai à avancer, même seul, je réaliserais mon rêve !

**Fin**

Un chapitre plus gai, plus simple aussi car j'ai essayé de respecter un minimum Luffy qui a un esprit plutôt simpliste non ? xD

Bon et bien...c'était le dernier chapitre...et oui, tous les mugiwaras ont eu leurs chapitre, oui, je me suis arrêtée avant la destruction du vogue merry puisque pour moi, ce moment marque un changement dans l'histoire.

Je remercie encore une fois toutes les personnes ayant reviewer, sans vous, ces chapitres n'auraient sûrement jamais étaient écrits !^^  
>Je remercie aussi Akuma-Musume pour avoir subi mes monologues lorsque je cherchais des chansons...ma pauvre, j'aurais finie par craquer à ta place !XD<br>Les récompenses pour les personnes ayant remporté un des votes seront publiées dans les prochains jours.

Bon et bien, à bientôt, une petite review pour cette dernière chanson ?


End file.
